Naruto Universe suck's in Girls from our world!
by lizifang
Summary: Fuun and her eight friends, was at their school having a normal day until they got suck in to the Naruto Universe by the book, What are they to do now?...since they don't know where they are, Fuun knows, but lies when questions by Hiruzen,what will she do
1. Enter the Girls

**I do not Own NARUTO, hope you like it! R&R**

**Prologue**

"_Fuun wake up!" yelled a woman's voice._

_Fuun, a 14 year old girl who had black-brownish hair with blonde highlights, dark brown eyes, was considerably short and could be mistaken for an 11 year old (Asian)._

"_Annie you too, NOW!__"_

_Annie, who is almost Fuun's twin, is a 'real' 11year old. Emphasizing the 'too', the two girls groggily attempted to get up, but collapsed down again to sleep for another five minutes only to jump back up again at the footsteps of their mother._

_XXX_

_Ten, (Ten is the same age as Fuun, normal height, has black hair and brown eyes.) had been travelling in the car with her sisters and aunties, not to mention, her family is the biggest out of the eight girls._

_XXX_

_Jox, (Jox is half Japanese, has reddish-orange dyed hair with brown eyes and is normal height.) woke up only to crash into the wall due to insomnia…_

_XXX_

_Maddy, a quiet person woke up easily but was also helped due to her sailor moon alarm clock…_

_XXX_

_Michi, a brown haired girl, with light brown eyes, woke up groggily and freaked out at the time on the clock._

_XXX_

_Emiya, a light-brownish-blonde haired girl with blue eyes, sat up and stared at the clock before panicking, realizing how late she was._

_XXX_

_MonMon, a girl with short hair, which was dyed orange, and could easily be mistaken as a boy woke up and panicked at the time on clock._

_XXX_

_Emi, a black haired girl who looked much more Asian than her sisters, woke up to the morning and panicked as she saw she was now late…_

_XXX_

_The bell to recess rang, all eight girls sat together and talked about their holiday to catch up, due to the fact that they were restricted from seeing each other and didn't go anywhere at all._

"_So Fuun how was your holiday?" asked Emi._

"_Ahh, boring I guess. Just read fanfics." answered Fuun._

"_Let's go to the library!" Jox exclaimed and eventually everyone went, except for Maddy, due to the fact she had to go the office to pay for EMA._

_XXX_

_The Seven girls went into the loud library and everyone went over to a corner with the Naruto book, volume 28, in hand. When the girls were alone, suddenly a bright light flashed…And the seven girls grabbed onto each other._

**Chapter One**

XXX **Fuun POV **XXX

"HUH? WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" yelled Ten, while the six of us covered our ears shielding them from the loud noise.

"Calm down guys," I said trying to calm my friends down, in particular my Inner, who was pulling her hair out…Wait, when did I get an 'Inner'?

"I don't know what's happening?" Michi panicked.

"Let's just go over there," I suggested to my group of friends, and we all walked for like 5 minutes until we shuffled out of a bush and saw a…

"OH" (Ten)

"MY" (Michi)

"FREAKING" (Emiya)

"GOD" (ME)

"IT'S A HUMONGOUS GATE!" we all yelled, except for MonMon who was reading a book and Emi, staring at the gate with sparkling eyes.

The guards were staring at us bewildered.

"Heck where the hell are we?" screamed Ten.

"Jox, you're the smart one here with an IQ of 140 and something!" I screamed.

"Ahh…um…ahh…um...ah," Jox tried to say something but I guess it's because she is like a little kid or is my Twin, due to the fact that we have the same birthday, the only difference between us is culture and appearances, but I still call her my twin.

"Hm… Maybe we should go to the gate." suggested MonMon, reading into her book…or more of a porn book.

"Umm… sir, How do we enter?" Michi asked one of the guards, who then gave her papers for us to fill out.

We then entered the village where I saw a puppy getting bash up by a drunk. I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed the water that was in my bag, opened it, and tipped it over the man to sober him up, but the man just became angrier, this time not towards the puppy but to me.

"You impudent brat" said the man clearly angry "How dare you spill water on me! Do you even know who I am?" roared the man and I backed away.

"We should help Fuun," said Emiya worried.

"My twin, I shall cheer you on… Fight, fight!" cheered Jox.

"I don't want get involved." said Michi.

"Hm, book is more interesting" said MonMon.

"Fight, fight!" chanted Emi.

"Fuun just back away." said Ten.

"That's not helpful!" I yelled back nervously.

The man suddenly swiped his fist at me while I wasn't looking at him, but I already dodged it and ducked. He went for my stomach and face at the same time, to which I used my arm to block and side step.

"My, for a shortie you are strong." said the man and right then I snapped and kicked him in the part where he would call important, and he went flying across the street. I was radiating a really dark aura with killer intent.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHORTIE AND HOW DARE YOU TREAT AN ANIMAL WITH SUCH CRUELTY!!! YOU WILL DIE!" I snarled coldly, because no one ever calls be a shortie unless they want to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Fuun, why don't you stop now?" said Ten in her motherly commanding voice, which she usually uses for Emi-chan when she causes trouble even though she is the same age as us.

I went back to my normal self and went to see the puppy. It was a little hurt, but not too bad, so I got some bandages from my bag and wrapped up its wound, but before that I put some disinfectant on the wounds. Wonder where I got those from...

And then I walked off with my friends to explore town, but before I could go the puppy followed me like a lost sad puppy.

"Hmm…it likes you," said Emiya as I picked up the poor pup and carried it in my arms.

Suddenly, we were captured by someone who had a mask on, appeared out of nowhere, took hold of us and we all appeared again somewhere…

XXX **End of Fuun POV** XXX

'_Hmm, interesting__, so the shortest girl is strong- not that it matters about appearances.' _Hiruzen thought as he watched from the wall of the cell the girls were kept in.

"I am dying of boredom here! Someone lighten up the mood would they?" said Fuun who broke the awkward silence.

"Well, why don't you tell me your cup size?" Emi asked slyly.

"My Twin, save me!" screamed Fuun, hiding behind Jox and using her as a human 'shield'. But soon all seven girls were involved, Ten in front and going in order of MonMon, Emiya, Michi, Jox, Fuun all behind each others back. Suddenly someone stepped in to stop the commotion.

"Hello girls, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen" said the old man with the kanji character 'fire' on his hat.

"Ah, nice to meet you." said Fuun and Emiya at the same time while glancing around.

"Please introduce yourself or you will be kept here for all eternity." the old man said kindly and all seven girls had wide eyes.

"Um… I'm Le Fuun." said Fuun.

"I'm Enda Emiya."

"I'm MonMon."

"I'm Arashi Ten."

"I'm Daichi Emi."

"I'm Hinju Michi."

"I'm Dove Jox."

The seven girls all answered, and Hiruzen had an assistant copy all of their names down onto a scroll.

"How old are you?" asked Hiruzen.

"We're all 14 turning 15 but MonMon is the only one whose 13 turning 14." Ten said.

"What's your purpose here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Umm we're..." (Ten)

"Actually we're kind of lost!" yelled Fuun.

"Heck this place is weird!" yelled Michi.

"Yay we're lost!" yelled Jox.

"YAY!" said Emi.

"Hm, book's more interesting." said MonMon as she turned over a page of her book.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" yelled Emiya scared and panicking.

So the Seven girls were together yelling loudly until Hiruzen had silenced them.

'_Great these girls are crazy'_ Hiruzen thought, rubbing his temples as all seven girls sat down to listen to him.

Hiruzen's assistant was stressing out a whole pile of paper on top of him.

"Okay, so you girls are lost?" asked Hiruzen, and the seven girls nodded. "So what village are you from?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uh…" (Fuun)

"HUH?!" (Ten)

"Wah? What?" (Jox)

"Reading, please do not disturb" (MonMon)

"Village?" (Emi)

"Uh…." (Jox)

"What the heck is a village?" (Michi Yells)

"Does that mean we lived in the wild?" asked Jox.

"I don't know!" said the other six girls.

"Okay girls, so you lived in the wild?" Hiruzen asked to get an idea of what had happened, and the seven girls nodded.

'_No wonder these girls are crazy' _thought Hiruzen.

XXX **7PM **XXX

The seven girls were now separated, each girl training under different Jonin or chunin of the leaf village.

***Let me explain who the girls have to be with***

Emi was with Mitarashi Anko.

MonMon was with Morino Ibiki.

Emiya was with Hagane Kotetsu.

Michi was with Kamizuki Izumo.

Jox was with Maito Gai.

Ten was with Inuzuka Tsume.

Fuun was with Shiranui Genma.

So all Seven had their own little episode happening. Let's start with Emiya.

Emiya and Michi had just got out of the cell, leaving their friends behind.

"Emiya and Michi was it?" asked Hiruzen and the two nodded. "Bring the two in."

And in matter of seconds two men appeared before the two girls.

"Izumo and Kotetsu these two are the girls you are supposed to look after and train." said Hiruzen and the two turned around. As soon as they did, Kotetsu had a nose bleed and Izumo just stared at the two.

Emiya and Michi just gave them puzzled looks.

So after a while the four left together.

XXX

A few minutes later, Ten was next and left with a very energetic Tsume, who Ten had to run after all the time…

Emi was with Mitarashi Anko, so Emi had left earlier than expected.

XXX

"Hello is there anyone named MonMon here?" asked a man with a scared face.

"Here." said MonMon, still deep in her book and followed him out.

XXX

Soon Jox and Fuun were the only ones left and Jox was scared stiff when a green spandex wearing man appeared but followed anyway.

Fuun was the last one left and as soon as Fuun's new 'GUARDIAN' came in, Fuun did not like him. He was too casual…

XXX

**Stay tune everyone next chapter will be Emiya and Michi first about how they experience with their 'GUARDIAN' … Wuahahahahahhahaha the guardian is someone who look after the girls during their stay I thought I should let you know…oh and it fine with me if you help spot out my mistake…..thank you**

**Ja**** ne!!!**


	2. The start in the Naruto World!

**Lizifang: hey people the second chapter is up but i guess the adventures start more of in chapter three or four so be patient with me, now will you please do the honors Kankuro.**

**Kankuro: does that i get a doll if i do the disclaimer for you?**

**Lizifang: yes! just do it already! here (hands him the doll)**

**Kankuro: THANK YOU! lIZIFANG DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**lIZIFANG: here's the story, oh and i would like to thank my editor Emiya for helping me out....  
**

**Chapter two**

Emiya and Michi were staring at the man in front of them, dragging the other one, whose nose wouldn't stop bleeding. Apparently the two lived together in an apartment and that's why Michi and Emiya were together.

"Wow, Emiya I think the guy over there is perverted, so I'm warning you. Be careful around him," said Michi, jabbing her thumb towards Kotetsu who was being dragged by poor Izumo.

"Ah…okay I think I'll be careful." said Emiya nervously with a pink face indicating she just blushed.

The four soon arrived at the apartment complex and had to walk up ten flights of stairs which was absolutely tiring, **(note: I actually walked up a seven flight high complex apartment when I was ten and there was no lift, so by time I got to the top it was really tiring.) **but the man Izumo wasn't tired at all and dragging Kotetsu up the stairs was normal to him.

"Okay girls, go in and I'll just drag this guy to his room." Izumo said dragging Kotetsu to his room, coming back out a mere two seconds later.

"Okay girls, mind if I get your names again?" Izumo asked.

"It's not a problem," chirped Emiya "I'm Enda Emiya."

"Hinju Michi." said Michi, bored and scanning her surroundings, which consist of four rooms and a mini kitchen connected to the lounge room. On the opposite wall, which is the right side with a mini hall, there was a door and yet another door opposite the first, which located a bathroom and toilet behind it.

"Okay Emiya-san and Michi-san, those last two rooms are yours." says Izumo, leading them into their rooms, then leaving to go to his room, which was the first one.

Michi had chosen the last one, while Emiya had the other room, which was the third one.

Izumo had come back with some clothes in hand.

"Hey Emiya-san, thought you and your friend might want to get out of those clothes and shower first. Here." Izumo said, handing Emiya the piles in his hands.

"Thank you Izumo-san, but why are they mens clothes?" asked Emiya holding up the apparently huge shirt, much too big for her size.

"Ah sorry. We don't have women's clothing because, well, we're men of course. So I thought you might want to wear these for now and tomorrow we could go shopping," said Izumo, rubbing his head nervously.

"I guess its okay," Emiya said. "Thank you anyway." After a while Izumo took his leave and Emiya walked to the bathroom and had a nice, refreshing shower.

Suddenly just as Emiya had stepped out of the shower, the door opened. Emiya froze, seeing a man at the door, who was none other than Kotetsu.

Kotetsu, seeing the sight before him, fainted and had another nose bleed. Emiya screamed and grabbed the towel, wrapping her self with it and ran to her bedroom. Michi came out confused but when she saw Kotetsu at the bathroom door out cold, she couldn't help but laugh her head off. Hearing the laugh, Izumo came out and sweat dropped at the scene before him, before braking into a fit of laughter too.

XXX **let's see what the others are doing at that time **XXX

Daichi Emi was with Mitarashi Anko at a bar, enjoying the night.

"Yes I win," yelled Emi loudly.

"Shit" cursed Anko, as she drank another cup off orange juice, while Emi was having fun eating anything she liked.

Apparently Anko had decided when she got Emi from the cell, to go to a bar and drink with Emi to get to know her a bit better, but Emi was too young to drink. Instead, Anko decided to play poker with Emi. If Anko won, Emi would have to drink and vise versa, but she ended up losing every single game.

"Orange juice doesn't taste as nice sake," whined Anko.

"Wuahahaha, I get free food! Yummy!" Emi cheered, eating her food with delight.

XXX

MonMon was helping Ibiki interrogate the prisoners, not that she was much help anyway.

"So are you going to tell me why you were in Konoha?" Ibiki threaten, holding a Kunai in his hand.

"Never!" the man shouted back.

"Fine, then you'll suffer," Ibiki said, stabbing him in the stomach, only to prove Ibiki's attempts at getting answers futile, due to the man continually saying 'never'.

MonMon sighed, closing her book and stood up, walking over to them. She took the Kunai from Ibiki's hand and smiled a cheerful, fake, yet scary smile.

"If you don't answer now, surely you wouldn't mind me putting you in a giant pot filled with boiling water and boiling to death, would you?" asked MonMon with an evil glint in her eyes.

After that the Man spilled out everything he knew and MonMon was happy she could finally find peace and quiet.

XXX

Arashi Ten had to run to keep up with Tsume but was running out of breath. Soon Ten sat down to rest, only to be dragged back up again and pushed to keep running with Tsume to her home.

When they arrived, Ten was shown to her room and was given a glass of water, which she drank quickly and almost choked on.

"That was great right?" Tsume asked enthusiastically. "Because tomorrow you'll be running a hundred laps around this huge village!"

With that Ten's eye grew wide with fear.

XXX

Dove Jox was having the greatest time of her life, as the Spandex man kept talking about how youthful she was.

"Youthful you must be!" Gai said loudly in his own apartment, which was full of green stuff.

Jox had finally relaxed when the man had let her into her 'new room' to rest, and Jox sighed contently into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Lee Fuun was grumpy that she had to follow this man around. Seriously, Fuun did not like it one bit. This man, also known as Genma, was too casual.

Right now, Genma was chatting with his two friends Namiashi Raido and Yamashiro Aoba.

"_Damn this, I'm bored to death,"_ thought Fuun and suddenly someone sat next to her. Apparently the man couldn't keep his bad mouth shut.

"What's a shortie like you doing in a bar?" asked the Man.

"What did you say?" asked Fuun, slight anger evident in her voice.

"That you're a shortie," the Man stated.

"Really?" asked Fuun. She quickly knocked the man out cold, not wanting to hear what other terrible insults the man had lined up.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Fuun asked aloud, thinking of the many ways to pay him back for calling her 'shortie', when suddenly something clicked in Fuun's mind.

"Hahaha this is going to be fun," said Fuun mischievously. Soon she had dragged the guy outside, stripped him of his clothing until he only had his boxes on and then used his clothes to tie him to a tree branch with his hands bound. Fuun then put as much paint as she could, in a colour different to his clothes, all over him and then wrote a sign saying 'throw trash at me for I am a colour (Perverted) man'. She then left her handy work and went back into the bar happy.

Suddenly someone screamed and everyone ran outside to see what had happened. Apparently, it was Fuun's masterpiece that had caused the trouble. "What is this man doing half naked?" screamed the person and everyone started throwing rubbish at him.

Soon after an hour of throwing everyone left.

"So have you ever learnt your lesson?" asked Fuun "Never insult anyone."

And Fuun untied the clothes-turned-rope and left.

XXX

**That's all for now but in the next one hopefully I'll get to put Naruto or the Konoha 14 in…**


	3. Chapter 3 Part One New Team ! HUH?

**Part I **

**Lizifang: Man this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Kei: Hmm seems so.**

**Lizifang: AHHHHHHHHH! Pale eyes what are you doing here?**

**Kei: Well you invited me to explain some things and to do the disclaimer right?**

**Lizifang: Oh right sorry…Anyway explain a little of what this is about…**

**Kei: Well this chapter revolves mainly around Fuun because for some apparent reason she needs this chapter so that she could put Maddy and Maltby in the next chapt--**

**Lizifang: * interrupts* also it was to do with the traveling part of how we got into the Naruto world and also I need to change some parts… But I don't want you guys to get mad at me, so I'm going to give it to you early and then I'll just resend a new one afterwards…*I said cheerfully***

**Kei: HEY DON'T INTERRPUT!!!**

**Lizifang: Yeah, yeah just do the disclaimer.**

**Kei: *grrr* Fuun or Lizifang does not own Naruto!**

**Chapter Three**

XXX **Fuun's POV **XXX

I had woken up at the crack of dawn, although usually I would wake up in the middle of the night and then go back to sleep, but since it's the crack of dawn I got off…a sofa…I wondered how I got there and thought _'where am I?'_ but anyway, my curiosity got the best of me and I started exploring. I was in the lounge room and there was a hall. I looked at each wall, realizing that there were three doors on my left side and to the right there was a bathroom with a toilet… The first door to the left was another toilet, the second door was closed, so I figured there was no point in going into that one and the last one was a small study.

I noticed when I came out that the lounge room and kitchen were one room… strange.

Suddenly, I opened the balcony door and breathed in the fresh air; when I was on the balcony, it felt really nice.

Soon I had bored myself enough just standing there and felt like I needed a shower, but stopped in my tracks. _"Wait I don't have clothes… Ah, guess I could sneak into that second room…" _I thought and I ended up sneaking in anyway.

I crept slowly and carefully along the hall, trying hard not to make a sound. I opened the door and in the bed I saw Genma sleeping, arms raised above his head, legs spread out haphazardly as he snored gently, his mouth wide open. I crept towards the closet and when I opened it, guess what I found… weapons and clothes. I quickly grabbed the abnormally huge t-shirt; which was to be big for me and crept out.

XXX **End Fuun's POV **XXX

Fuun had exited the shower, in the abnormally big t-shirt, and soon put her clothes in the washing machine.

"Well, let's see… How much soap do I put in…hmm…It doesn't say. Oh well, guess I should just put the whole packet in," Fuun said. "Not my fault if it doesn't give instructions for beginners."

She left and looked in the fridge for something edible. She came across a lot of orange stuff, which Fuun thought was…_"Pumpkin?"_

"Hmm… Aha! Finally, something that's not pumpkin… Uhh, canned peaches? Guess that works…" said Fuun, opening the can and gulping it all down.

Loud noises suddenly erupted from the laundry room, causing Genma to instantly jump out from his bed, running towards the source of the strange sounds. Fuun soon followed after, curious as to what made the sound.

Once they entered, they were almost instantly covered by a mountain of soap.

"Oh, now I know to never put the whole box of soap into the machine." Fuun said nervously as Genma looked at her like she was crazy.

XXX** Two hours later **XXX

Namiashi Raido and Yamashiro Aoba were at the bar, waiting for Genma to come along with the 'girl' that he was suppose to look after until they settle in.

"Wonder what's taking Genma so long? Usually he would be earlier than us." said Aoba.

"I don't know!" Raido shouted, only to be interrupted by loud yelling.

"What kind of girl are you? Who doesn't know how to do house work?" yelled a male voice.

"Well, according to the stupid thing, it did not say the amount of soap to put in, and it was my first time using the washing machine!" yelled a Female voice.

With that, Raido and Aoba ran out to see the two who were fighting. It was the girl and Genma.

"Shortie!"

"Shut up toothpick Man!"

"Shortie!"

"Toothpick Man!"

"Ah, Genma…" said Aoba.

"WHAT!?" yelled Genma and his face quickly turned back to it calm casual expression again.

"We have a mission on Friday. We will give the full details to you tonight." Raido said and the two disappeared in a puffed of smoke.

"Now, time for you to train." said Genma.

**XXX**

Fuun huffed and puffed. Never had she been pushed to the limits, on the verge of collapsing, only to then have to get up again to do house work.

Genma had taken her to the hospital to get a blood test done. In fact he told her that all her friends had to take a blood test too. Fuun's face paled as soon as she heard there was a big needle involved, but unfortunately for Fuun, all ten nurses held her down, before they finally got her blood.

Fuun was whining as she held her right arm where the needle had been stuck in.

XXX **let's go see the others **XXX

Arashi Ten was on her 30th lap around the village. Tsume had woken her up, along with Hana, and dragged the tired sleeping Ten out of bed.

Ten really needed water but she had drunk all her water on 15th lap.

XXX **Two Hours later** XXX

Ten dropped to the dirty ground gasping for air.

"Wasn't that nice Ten? You know tomorrow you're going to run 200 laps and then double that the next day!" Tsume stated cheerfully as she smiled, showing her canine teeth.

"_Someone save me!"_ Ten thought fearfully.

**XXX**

Dove Jox was in bed sleeping soundly. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to see a green blur. Jox blinked a couple of times to see a smiling green spandex man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jox screamed as she saw Maito Gai.

To Jox, the man in green was completely creepy**-interruption in the story-**

"**I mean seriously, who would wear green tights?" Jox asked scared.**

"**Hey, I'm telling the story right now!" I (Lizifang- if you don't know) yelled.**

"**SORRY!" Jox cried.**

"**Sigh…go on, go back to where we left off…" I said flicking my hand back and forth.**

XXX **30 minutes later** XXX

Jox had just finished screaming when she started whacking the man with her pillow.

"Ah…Ow…How youthful of you Jox to wake up like this in the morning" Gai commented.

**XXX**

Emiya had been walking with Kotetsu down the street to buy some food, because the kitchen cabinets had not a single bit of food.

Emiya was walking calmly down the street when suddenly Kotetsu stopped, turning to face Emiya, also catching a glimpse of Genma fighting with a little girl. Soon the little girl had gotten so angry that she kicked Genma, sending him a meter into the air and as he landed, accidentally made Emiya tumble and fall onto Kotetsu. Genma got up to a very funny sight.

Fuun had right then appeared next to Genma and she gasped as she tried to hold in the giggles.

Emiya face flashed red when she noticed she was on top of Kotetsu and there lips were touching. She scrambled up, embarrassed.

Emiya turned to see the little girl laughing her head off, but when Emiya glared at her, she stopped, turned and began dragging Genma along with her, running at an abnormal speed.

Kotetsu's face was straight, showing no emotions, but on the inside he was thinking of perverted thoughts.

**XXX**

MonMon had been at the Bookstore for ten minutes looking for books to read. When she purchased the books, the lady at the counter gave her a disgusted look, but MonMon just shrugged it off. When MonMon came out the bookstore reading the so-called 'Icha Icha paradise' book, the female population gave her disgusted looks while the males giggled or smirked.

MonMon then saw Fuun ran past, dragging Genma along. MonMon blinked, confused, but then continued on her way.

"_Strange, look like Fuun was running from away from something,"_ thought MonMon.

**XXX**

Michi was with Izumo talking about some corny joke when Fuun bumped into them.

"Ow….Huh?" Michi blinked, before standing up. "Fuun what are you doing?"

"Uh well…I was running away from an angry person…" Fuun explained.

"Right and that person must be Emiya." Michi joked.

"Ah…Bye!!!!!" yelled Fuun running away, dragging Genma.

**XXX**

In the dark corner of an alley, Emi stood holding onto a camera. She was taking photos of Emiya and Kotetsu's little scene.

"My, how adorable…I should keep this camera with me from now on." said Emi cheerfully, while having a good time watching and taking pictures.

XXX **Two months later…**XXX

During these two months the girls had trained everyday with the Jonin so that they could be ninja. Well, the other girls were together except for Fuun.

Let me explain what happened two months ago….

**Flashback**

_**Two Months ago…**_

_Hiruzen was sitting at his desk reading the blood tests of the seven girls he just been handed. He was having a headache because the other six girls blood tests were normal except for Fuun's._

"_Lord Hokage this girl Fuun, her bloodline is rarely seen these days and it's important that we keep her safe," said the Jonin in front of him._

"_Can someone explain to me why her bloodline is so important and why we are having a council meeting on Le Fuun?" asked Hiruzen._

"_Well, it seems her blood test turned out to be a match with an ancient bloodline and it was said that this specific bloodline was extinct. Also, this clan is called the Le clan. From what I heard they can control two elements which they can control at birth, and each clan member's elements vary." a medic nin stated._

"_Well interesting but why is it a problem with this girl?"_

"_This Clan had disappeared around one hundred years ago." Koharu Utatane said, gasps were heard all around the room._

"_Very well, I shall call in the girls," said Hiruzen._

_**10 minutes later…**_

_Fuun and her six friends entered and they were told to sit._

"_Fuun-san is your last name really Le?" asked Hiruzen._

"_Yeah, why sir?" asked Fuun confused._

"_Do you have any other family members?" asked Hiruzen._

"_**Wait why is he asking now?" **__thought Fuun. "Yeah"_

"_Who are they?" Hiruzen asked._

"_Umm, my mum, my dad, my older sister, my little sister, my two older brothers who are my half siblings, my auntie, my uncles and my grandparents" said Fuun._

"_What? And where are they?" asked Homura Mitokado._

"_Uh… They're really far away and that is all I can tell you guys," said Fuun._

"_Fuun, did you know your family's bloodline is of one the ancient clans?" asked Hiruzen._

"_Ah… No, I don't remember my parents saying anything about this." said Fuun._

"_Very well you may leave for now," said Hiruzen._

_**A few days after that…**_

_The seven girls were standing in front of Hiruzen's desk._

"_Girls, I am going to put you on teams together but there is an odd number of you, so I'm going to put one of you on a team that is missing a member and is joining the chunin exam this year."_

"_Ahh, I don't want to be separated!" cried Emi._

"_Relax, relax, you will see each other in your spare time." said Hiruzen._

"_Okay." said Emi. _

"_Okay girls, here we are, let me announce the teams…_

_Enda Emiya _

_MonMon_

_Arashi Ten_

_You girls are in Morino Ibiki's squad._

_Daichi Emi_

_Hinju Michi _

_Dove Jox_

_You will be in Mitarashi Anko's squad._

_And Le Fuun stay here, I'll give you more information, but you girls will go with your Jonin-Sensei right now." Hiruzen concluded._

_After the door closed Hiruzen put up barrier seals._

"_Now Fuun you will be in Leo's Squad and your team mates are Hyuuga Kei and Resu Jin. You will be meeting them tomorrow at training ground no. 5." said Hiruzen._

"_Okay…" said Fuun with a troubled expression._

"_You seem troubled Fuun." _

"_Well…it's-" – Fuun mumbled. She took a deep breath before starting again._

"_Okay I know this sounds weird but…" Fuun started and she got a nod from Hiruzen for her too continue._

"_Well, my friends and I are not from this world, we're from another, and I didn't want to tell you because there will be so much trouble…" said Fuun. "Because, you know my friends, there will be heaps of outbursts."_

"_I understand." chuckled Hiruzen. "But the thing is, the ancient blood clans can travel through two worlds and that is the world you were born in and my world" stated Hiruzen._

"_There are only two clans who can travel between two worlds, the Tana clan and your clan." _

"_I understand." said Fuun._

**Flashback end**

**XXX **

**And that's the end of Part one for chapter three!**


End file.
